Goodbye Phone
by JeTirific
Summary: What happens when Jessica's phone is stolen and the contents will be leaked unless Girls' Generation competes against their worst fears? Will the girls be able to save Sica's phone? Or will Sone worldwide get a hold of their inner most secrets?
1. Foreward

_**Goodbye Phone**_

_**JeTirific**_

_**8/13/2013**_

_**Goodbye Phone**_

"_**Wait, is that the phone you used to take pictures of us changing?! How could you lose it?!"**_

"_**I got up to get a midnight snack and you two were making a scene so I came to watch."**_

"**It's just a phone, why can't you get a new one? I get a new one every month." **

"**YAH! You don't think I know I'm in trouble?" **

"_**Don't worry, you didn't lose it, it was stolen from you. The members of Girls' Generation are invited to participate in a new variety show, Goodbye Phone."**_

"_**We'll broadcast your pictures for all Sone to see. It's your choice**_**."**

"**Well…looks like we're playing a game then!" **


	2. Is it Lost?

_**Goodbye Phone**_

_**JeTirific**_

_**8/13/2013**_

_**Goodbye Phone**_

_**It was nearing 2 AM and everyone in the Soshi dorm was asleep except for a panicked blonde, who was usually the first to be asleep at this hour. She was trying her best not to wake up her sleeping dormmates, which wasn't really working; Jessica had already knocked over Seohyun's bookcase, tripped over Sunny's DSi, and had pulled out all the kitchen drawers in a desperate attempt to find her phone. She could have sworn she left it on the kitchen counter after Krystal had called her, where did she leave it then since there was no sign of it in the kitchen? Jessica made a quick dash to the couch and started tearing off the cushions thinking her phone might have slipped into the crevices. **_

"_**Jessica? What are you doing? Do you know how late it is?", yawned a half-asleep red-head, who tried her best to give off her signature eye-smile when her best friend turned to face her. "Did someone put a cucumber in your room? You're never up at this hour unless you have a schedule… Do we have one today that I forgot about?!"**_

"_**Hello Fany. I was just looking for my phone, have you seen it? I can't find it anywhere in this dorm."**_

"_**The last time I saw it was when you used it to look up a word Hyoyeon told us, meant," replied Tiffany as she started putting the cushions back "Wow, you really attacked the living room. Hey… didn't Taeyeon have one of her posters on that wall? I could have sworn there was one before…"**_

"_**Yeah… don't remind her about it, I kind of ripped it when I fell over a chair. Anyways, I looked up that word hours ago and I've been looking for my phone since 11! I can't find it anywhere and if someone were to get it…it'd be bad Fany!"**_

"_**Wait, is that the phone you used to take pictures of us changing?! Jessica! How could you lose it?!"**_

"_**So what's with all the yelling?"**_

"_**YAH! Sooyoung! Get out of here! I'm busy trying not to die! Why are you even up for?"**_

"_**Fany, did Sica lose her phone? I saw it in one of the bathrooms earlier…" and with that Jessica ran to check all the bathrooms.**_

"_**-and I haven't eaten in 3 hours, I got up to get a midnight snack and you two were making a scene so I came to watch."**_

"_**3 bags of chips is a 'snack'?" said Tiffany as she sat down as Sooyoung shoved a handful of chips in her mouth, nodding. At that exact moment a dolphin's scream erupted throughout the dorm causing everyone to wake up and look for the source of the scream. Taeyeon was the first person to find Jessica, who had pushed past her leader and had run back to the living room, with a note in hand.**_

"_**Yah! Sica, what happened? Did Fany-ah show you a cucumber?" asked a sluggishly moving short blonde haired girl as she sat on the couch playing on the recently retrieved DSi. **_

**There was no reply from Jessica as she threw the note into the hands of the girls' very confused kid-faced leader. As Fany tried to calm the frightened blonde down Taeyeon was scanning the note.**

"**Sica… It's just a phone, why can't you get a new one? I get a new one every month…" Taeyeon said as she held up her newest addition to her phone collection.**

"**Aigoo… Was that the phone that had pictures of us changing on it?! Sica, how could you let someone steal that, and from our own dorm no less?" and a knock on the forehead was a dreaded response from Hyoyeon. "You're such a pabo!" **

"**YAH! You don't think I know I'm in trouble?" **

**Sunny grabbed the note as Taeyeon went to break up the HyoSic fight, and read it aloud to the other members**

"**To the lovely Ice Princess,**

** If you're reading this you must have noticed your phone was missing by now. Don't worry, you didn't lose it, it was stolen from you. The members of Girls' Generation are invited to participate in a new variety show, Goodbye Phone. **

**The rules are simple; each member must face their biggest fears and get through a maze to reach your phone. The mazes are very short, about the length of your dorm's livingroom, and you won't get hurt while in the maze, except from the fights you girls have amongst yourselves. You don't have to participate on this show, by the way, but if you choose to back out, your phone is history…or we'll broadcast your pictures for all Sone to see. It's your choice."**

**And with that all eyes turned to a horror stricken Jessica.**

"**Well…looks like we're playing a game then!" **


End file.
